friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolvian Empire
The Wolvian Empire is a civilization of wolves that live just outside Equestrian borders. They are surprisingly friendly towards the Equestrians and have even offered to help them if they are in any danger they cannot deal with. Quick Warning This page will contain violence. History Pre-Civilization Pre-Civilization Wolvia was anything but civilized. It was filled with countless tribes. They all shared the same religion, but they all wanted to be seen as Zvezda's favorite, and this led to countless battles and the loss of countless wolves. The Pre-civilization era, though depicted countless times, is the era we know the least about, as the tribes often destroyed each other's records to prevent their stories from contaminating their own. One thing that is known is that the idea of a unified Wolvia was believed to be impossible, given the nature of things at the time. One soothsayer, whose name remains unknown, warned that a great darkness was coming and it would consume all of Wolvia if the tribes didn't unify. She was mocked wherever she went, yet she would live to see her prediction come true, for there was a "great darkness" out there. The Chyotian Empire The Chyotian Empire was unlike anything before it. It was the most advanced civilization at the time, so much so, that it was ahead of pretty much everyone else by thousands of years. It was also the wealthiest civilization at the time thanks to its vast trade network. Its ruler, the Sirah, was often viewed as the ruler of the world, and, to a very large extent, they were. No other civilization could match its might. Its army was the largest, and most professional of any civilization, trained in tactics no tactician could fathom. The Empire's citizens lived in luxurious homes, and wore beautiful gowns of the finest silk. Every science, profession, and trade known to civilization itself was involved in its architecture, unmatched by any civilization, ancient or modern. Given all this, it's reasonable to assume that Cyramysa, the Sirah at the time, felt as though she had it all. She was a wise, yet spoiled Sirah. She bathed in luxury, yet could read the stars better than even the best Starreaders. She was also very young at this time, only in her early 20s. Her father had been Sirah before her, and he had taught her everything she knew now. Gamblers gulped when she sat at their table. The citizens worshiped her more than the Chyotian Gods, a fact that worried many a soothsayer. One night, 10,000 years before Celestia, Cyramysa was celebrating her 4th year in power. Based in eyewitness reports, it was unlike any such parade before. Citizens danced about in the street and the Sirah's golden throne slowly rolled by. Cyramysa's reign seemed like it was going to be a great one. She then looked at the sky, and froze with fear. A supernova was seen in the sky, outshining the moon. Everyone else saw it too. In Chyotian culture, there was only one thing a supernova could mean : danger was coming, and everyone knew there was only one place from which danger could come, and that place was Wolvia. Cyramysa consulted a soothsayer, who foretold unspeakable destruction in the wake of the wolves unless they were stopped. The Sirah promptly ordered her army to prepare for war. (just to clarify, in Chyotia, the order to prepare for war didn't mean they were going to war right then. It meant the army was put on standby mode. The Sirah was basically saying, "I may not need you, but I want you to be ready just in case.") The Wolvians had also seen the supernova. The mocked soothsayer, now an elder, took it as a sign sent by Zvezda, the Wolvian goddess of life, that the tribes must unite to stop the great darkness. A meeting was held in which all the tribes got together to discuss their options, but all they seemed to be able to do was argue. Then, a she-wolf stood before the tribes and exclaimed that they were all Wolvian and their unity was all Zvezda had ever wanted. Her words moved the tribes, who then pledged unity over personal gain. Many wolves would later say they say Zvezda herself watching with a smile on her face and a wagging tail. Chyotia Invades As the Chyotian Army prepared for a potential war, Cyramysa still believed there was hope for a peaceful solution. In her mind, war wasn't always the best way to settle disputes. Her older sister, Crymirasa, didn't see it that way. Crymirasa was a natural-born warrior. She was a girl who wanted to be right smack-dab in the middle of the action. Many accounts of soldiers who were under her command support this description. Crymirasa, being Cyramysa's older sister, was jealous of her younger sister's place on the throne, believing she was the rightful Sirah. For Crymirasa, the Wolvian threat was a chance to claim the throne for herself and show Cyramysa who was really the boss. She, against Chyotian military regulations, ordered total and immediate mobilization of the entire army... without telling her sister... who was the Sirah. Needless to say, not all of the army obeyed this seemingly random and silly order. After all, Total and immediate mobilization would only make sense if the Empire was in a pickle itself. Those who did mobilize, which numbered around 10 million soldiers, marched with the 30 year old Crymirasa into Wolvia… and the 24 year old Sirah was still unaware of it all. Initial Gains From the start, things seemed to be going rather well for Crymirasa. She hadn't seen a single enemy unit. Perhaps her very presence was enough to scare the Wolvians into common sense. As she advanced, confidence gradually turned to confusion. The Wolvians still hadn't come to stop her. Every village she had encountered was seemingly abandoned. Were the Wolvians really that scared of her, or was something else going on? As it turned out, the Wolvians were not running away from her because they were scared of her. They were running away to concentrate their forces at the Zvezda River, one of the best places to set up a defense. It had steep, muddy banks that were hard to climb. It's width also varied wildly, up to a mile at its widest and down to just a tail at its narrowest. The only advantage the Chyotians would have when they got to the river was the amount of forests on their side that would provide quite a lot of cover from Wolvian arrow fire. The Wolvian Army camping at the river numbered around 100,000 wolves, including mothers, puppies and the elderly, all ready to face the Chyotian Empire. As Crymisara's army approached the river, they found an elderly she-wolf lying on a stump. The Chyotian's could tell she was severely dehydrated and gave her water. While she was recovering, a Chyotian scout reported a very large number of Wolvians camped on the other side of the river. Crymirasa was rather surprised to hear this. She had started to think the enemy was about to surrender, not resist. She ordered the army to attack the newly found resistance. The Chyotian attack was hampered as soon as they hit the muddy banks, causing many so slip into the river, where their heavy gold armor kept them under. The Chyotians quickly realized an attack was impossible, especially under fire from enemy archers. They retreated back into the woods. Crymirasa was stunned. She had lost about a thousand soldiers, an inconsequential number, but she now realized the river was impassable, unless there was a pathway across. It was then that another scout reported that she had seen a wooden bridge not far from their current position that seemed to be undefended. A delighted Crymirasa ordered a detatchment to make for the bridge at once. The Battle of Moneka's Bridge Little did the scout know, the bridge wasn't undefended. The adult wolves were holding the Chyotians off on the main river, but had left their children near the bridge under the care of she-wolves, who, because they were pregnant, disabled, or otherwise, were unable to join the fray downstream. Among these children was Moneka. She is often portrayed as a lovely huntress skilled with the bow, rallying her fellow Wolvians to the bridge. In reality, she was only a 4 year old puppy, weeks away from turning 5, and the shyest of them all. Her shyness made her a bullying target, particularly from Gormu, 16 at the time, who couldn't get enough of bragging about his greatness, which is somewhat understandable as his parents were well known warriors, and he wanted to be just like them... maybe a little too much, because he didn't think intelligence made any difference in how good a warrior he was. His philosophy was soon to be put to the test. Crymirasa's detachment soon reached the bridge. They were quite surprised to see so many children on the opposite bank, and, as Chyotian law strictly forbade attacking children under threat of severe punishment, they were hesitant to cross the bridge. The detachment commander sent a messenger to get Crymisara's orders clarified. While the messenger was away, Gormu started a warrior song that disgusted the she-wolves watching the children. The soldiers on the other side could hear the chants, but couldn't make out what the kids were singing. When Crymirasa received the clarification request, she sent the messenger back with orders to attack. Even with the orders clarified, the commander was still as hesitant to order the attack as the soldiers were to obey it. But, orders were orders, so, the commander eventually gave the order, and the troops began their advance. As they neared the bridge, the children started throwing rocks at them, denting their armor, and even incapacitating a few. Even the shields weren't much help under the torrent of rocks and river shells. The soldiers pressed on, though and began crossing the bridge. On the other bank, the barrage intensified greatly, and scores of Chyotian soldiers began falling to the onslaught. The advance finally stalled at the foot of a small hill adjacent to the bridge, and the soldiers unleashed a barrage of their own. It was here that Moneka, who had been throwing rocks with the others, saw her best friend lying dead on the makeshift barricade of sticks and clay from the river. Her grief quickly became rage and she attacked the surprised enemy soldiers. The rest of the children followed suit and drove the Chyotians back across the bridge. It had been a resounding victory, with only 5 Wolvian casualties, 2 children, and 3 of the she-wolves watching them. It's unknown how many the Chyotians lost, but it's estimated to be in the hundreds. Night brought celebration for the remaining children and she-wolves. They danced, sang, and joked about the Chyotian attack. Only Moneka remained out of the celebration. She knew the next day would likely bring another attack, perhaps an unstoppable one. She wrote a letter for the main defense downstream requesting reinforcements, knowing that, until help came, the young defenders would have to hold the bridge on their own. The Chyotian commander on the other bank was also requesting reinforcements. He'd lost a good chunk of his force in the attack. If he attacked again now, he likely wouldn't have a detachment to command. He'd attack again when reinforcements arrived. Unfortunately for him, Crymirasa had plans of her own. He would receive no reinforcements, and Moneka and the other children would hold the bridge for the rest of the war. Stalemate at the River Over the next few weeks, Crymirasa launched no less than 47 attacks on the Wolvian lines at various points along the river. The Chyotians soon learned of the river's unpredictable nature, and were unable to make any gains on the Wolvian side. By now, a month had passed since Crymirasa had left and she was getting increasingly anxious. She had told her sister she was going on a training exercise, and the longer her campaign went on, the more likely it would be that her true purpose would be discovered. Back in Chyotia, Cyramysa finally learned where her sister had really gone. She was so furious, that she had to lock herself in her bedroom for a week just to keep herself from hurting anyone. When she finally recovered, she sent a messenger with a letter to Crymirasa, who was still trying to break through the Wolvian line. Final Humiliation Crymirasa was on the verge of insanity. She had been repeatedly hitting the Wolvian line, and, though she'd inflicted casualties on the Wolvians, her own losses were adding up, and even she knew she couldn't keep it up for much longer. She could either turn back now and accept a humiliating welcome, or she could throw everything she had left into one last push. Being the warrior she was, Crymirasa chose the latter and ordered her generals to prepare for one last attack. But her generals were not as enthusiastic as they'd been in the beginning. The near constant attacks had worn them down and had demoralized their troops, so many of them refused to obey their leaders commands. Crymirasa somehow managed cobbled together an assault force, which numbered around 50,000 strong, and sent them across the river. They immediately came under fire, but pushed on despite the casualties, and eventually reached the Wolvian lines. Their training kicked in, and they put up a strong advance, but the Wolvians' combat experience won out in the end. The Chyotians went back to their side. Crymirasa finally broke into tears and cried. Her generals and soldiers were no longer willing to keep attacking. It was then that Cyramysa arrived. The messenger sent to the front with the letter had been sent back, so the Sirah decided she'd have to go there herself. She immediately relieved Crymirasa of her command, a final humiliation, and ordered the army back to Chyotia. It was clear that the Wolvian problem couldn't be solved with war, so the Sirah began planning for a diplomatic solution. Meanwhile, on the other side of the river, parents and children reunited and mourned for their fallen for several weeks. In total, 5,000 wolves had given their lives for their home. No one knows how many the Chyotians lost and estimates vary wildly. The tribes then went back to their normal lives, but something had changed because of their experiences. While not all of the tribes participated in the fight, those who did began to see their neighbors as part of a larger tribe. And so began the rise of Wolvian nationalism The Wolvian Civilization 20 years after the war, the Wolvian Civilization was founded, and Moneka, now 25, was made leader of the new civilization. She was happily married to Gormu of all wolves. During the war, Gormu and Moneka had developed feelings for each other, and their relationship had improved since. Gormu, 36 now, was commander of the newly created Wolvian Army. As it was still landlocked, Wolvia had no need for a navy. Moneka was still familiarizing herself with her new position when she received a letter from Cyramysa, the Chyotian Sirah, now 45. The letter was an invitation for peace talks. Moneka had been thinking of peace too, and she was all too happy to go, but she took some guards with her, just in case. When she arrived in Chyotia, she was so impressed by its beauty, many would later say they saw tears rolling down her cheeks. At the Sirah's palace, Cyramysa greeted Moneka and negotiations began. Moneka was surprised to learn that Cyramysa had been a Wolvia fangirl for most of her life, and was more than happy to make peace with her. Moneka asked that Wolvia be left alone and trade established between the two nations. Cyramysa happily agreed. The First Incursion The Wolvian Kingdom The Second Incursion The First Wolvian Republic The Third Incursion The Second Wolvian Republic The Great Incursion The Wolvian Empire Tiknumara I Tiknumara II Tiknumara III Tiknumara IV Tiknumara V Tiknumara VI Tiknumara VII Akuma The Great Zhiran The Humble Government Wolvian Government is far more complex and balanced than Equestrian Governmnet, partly due to the numerous reforms over the course of the empire’s history. The government is 3 tiered, not 1 tiered like Equestria’s, and it's contained in a single building, the Empress' Palace in the middle of the capital city. The Legislative Branch The Legislature is the most powerful branch in the government. It's where all Wolvian laws are created, but they still have to get through a lot before they get ratified. The Legislature is made of 3 separate bodies. The Representatives The Representatives are a bit self explanatory. Their representation is based on the population of the province from which they hail. The representatives are responsible for drafting new laws and passing them on to the Senate. The Senate The Senate is the second body. The wolves who make it up are older and more experienced than the representatives. In fact, one must serve as a representative for at least 2 terms before they can serve as a senator. Each province can have 1 senator in the legislature, no more no less. After receiving a draft, they review it, then either send it back to the representatives for refinement, or pass it on to the Provincial Council The Provincial Council This is one of 2 councils held in the government. It is comprised of all the dukes and duchesses that rule all 900 of Wolvia's provinces and the governors who rule each of the 90 states. The council mainly revises drafts sent to it by the Senate, either sending it back to the Representatives or passing it on. The Executive Branch The Executive Branch consists only of the Imperial Council, which consists of the Empress herself and the 9 kings and queens that rule the 9 districts of the empire. They debate over executive actions and review drafts sent to them. Those they reject go back to the representatives, otherwise they pass it on. The Judicial Branch the Judicial Branch is made up of all the judges from all over the empire. They are the last test for the drafts before the Supreme Judge. He/She is the final say in whether a draft become a law, but it's still up to the rest of the empire to ratify it. Religion and Mythology Wolvian Mythology is based on two sisters who were responsible for creating the Earth and all life on it. They were Zarya, creator of the Earth and all terranian forces, and Zvezda, goddess of life. Their origin depends on who you ask, and it all involves the most mysterious character in Wolvian mythology, Nauka. Some say she's Zarya and Zvezda's mother, others say she's a friend of the sisters', and still others say she's a third sister. It gets even worse when you read that she never appears in any of the myths, only being mentioned. As for the two sisters, regardless of their origin, their story starts when they try to make the perfect Earth. They both wanted it to be filled with life, but Zvezda wanted it to be peaceful while Zarya wanted it to be more chaotic as she loved chaos. These competing visions led to disagreements, but they came to a compromise : each sister would take one half of the world and do her own thing with it. A mile-wide border was set though it's appearance is also variable. The sisters visited each other on the border from time to time, but weren't allowed to interfere with each other's halves. One day, Zarya crossed the border and, once again, the story differs when it comes to her motives and the aftermath. One version says she was jealous of her sister's wealth of friends, another says she was somehow angry and wanted to take it out on Zvezda, and yet another says she was thirsty and wanted a drink of water. Whatever the motive was, she crossed the border and her half took its place. Zvezda then saw what had happened. Afterwards is disputed. Some say the sisters panicked and hid, others say they tried to save the world, and still others say they got in a fight that resulted in a draw. Whatever happened, Zarya was punished for her actions and was sent under the Earth along with her half, which was taken over by Zvezda's. Some of Zarya's half still remains as volcanoes and earthquakes. Zvezda then went on to find love and give birth to the Wolvian race. As for Zarya... no one agrees on what happened to her. Wolvian religion is centered around both sisters, not one or the other, but that's for the civilized part of the empire. Cultist tribes center their religion around Zarya, while the non-cultist tribes worship Zvezda. Spring is when worshiping is at its peak because new life is seen in Spring. Unlike what seems to happen in Equestria, the Wolvians take their religion so seriously, many have hanged themselves because they were late to the preaching ceremonies. Religion also differs when it comes to astronomical events. For example : In Equestria, a solar eclipse usually means disaster is coming to whoever sees it, but in Wolvia solar eclipses mean great fortune awaits those who see it which is why everyone in the Wolvian Empire gets excited when they hear that an eclipse is near. A partial one is ok, but a total one is praised by all, even by cultists. Tiknar once saw a total eclipse from her farm and a month later, she met Starlight Glimmer and eventually became Wolvia's official ambassador. The corona seen in a total eclipse is thought to be Zvezda reaching out into the heavens. Lunar eclipses, on the other hand, are feared. Not many care to look up to see them, but those who do watch the Moon disappear often receive great misfortune, and many died shortly after seeing one, so whenever the Moon starts to darken, everyone hides. Comets are seen as good luck charms sent by Zvezda to reward her children. Auroras are seen as Zvezda's eternal grief for her sister. Meteor showers are always a sign of good times ahead. The Wolvians don't have clocks and calenders, so they rely on the sky to keep track of the seasons. Because of this, they treat the sky like it's their family. They know the stars and constellations like the backs of their paws and know when to plant and harvest without the need for a calendar or fancy clock. Rarity once tried to give the current empress, Bteikai 1, a clock and calender so she could keep track of time better, but Bteikai replied "the sky is my clock and my calendar, and more so. It is my neighbor, my family, and my friend in one." Light pollution is seen as a weapon directed at Zvezda, so they make sure all artificial lights point towards the ground so they can see the sky better. Concept of History Equestria and the Wolvian Empire also differ in terms of how they perceive History. Equestria's History is mostly told by chroniclers. These ponies do keep track of events, but they mostly write History as they see it, not how it really was. This is a major problem with chroniclers, because it fills Equestria's recorded History with bias. Wolvia's History is written in a completely different way. Instead of relying on chroniclers to write their History, Wolvians have an intense desire to know the truth behind the past. To do this, they compare and contrast eyewitness accounts and look for evidence to support them. This leads to a more accurate depiction of past events. Measurement The Tail The most common measurement in Wolvia is the Tail, which is equal to half a meter, or roughly 1 1/2 feet. This measurement has been in use since the Pre-Civilization Era, and possibly earlier. Other forms of this measurement are the Half-Tail, Quarter-Tail, etc.Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Stupidhead1836)